


Hatsumode

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you going to take your fortune, Sanada-kun?” Erika piqued, handing the boy a piece of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatsumode

He didn’t expect for it to affect him that much. It was his first time seeing her in the outfit ( _he had little reason to visit the shrine, as on any other day, it’s just packed with tourists on dates wishing for eternal happiness or whatever)_ but really, now, under the gentle snow fall and soft glow of the lanterns lined around the shrine, she looked simply…  _wow._

“Um…”

“Aren’t you going to take your fortune, Sanada-kun?” Erika piqued, handing the boy a piece of paper.

“Y-yeah, thank you!” he stammered, voice pitched a little higher, hand fumbling to grip properly.

“You’re welcome! So how was your first hatsumode in Enoshima?” she asked, pining for small chitchat. There was no line, anyways, it was late and the crowd started thinning. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt  _too bad_  to just talk a little.

“It was great…” Yuki again glanced at her – hair in two modest pigtails and dressed in a simple red hakama over a white kimono. “That shrine maiden outfit it—” Yuki stopped himself and felt his face redden. Would it be okay to say it? It isn’t rude or anything is it?

“Hmm?” Erika’s curious eyes were on him, a pretty shade of brown peering from under her fringe. It was hard to look at her, really, and Yuki wished his scarf was big enough to hide his face right now cause  _why did he even start that sentence._

“It looks…” A gulp, and he looked away. “Good on you.”

“O-Oh…” She looked away shyly. “Thank you, I gue—”

“Oi Yuki. How long are you going to stand there?”

Out of nowhere, Yuki suddenly felt a tug on his arm, dragging him away from the booth.

“N-Natsuki!!” he shouted, but the boy ignored him, dragging him even harder.

Yuki looked back towards the booth and saw Erika with a blush on her face, giving him a small wave goodbye. He couldn’t help but smile.  


End file.
